S.H.I.E.L.D. Flying Car
The S.H.I.E.L.D. Flying Car is the standard issue vehicle for high-level agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. While it is capable of flight, the "Flying Car" appellation is mostly traditional, as the current issue S.H.I.E.L.D. Flying Car is capable of much more than just flight. History Originally designed by Raven Industries, the S.H.I.E.L.D. Flying Car debuted at the Raven Expo in 1943. It has since gone through numerous iterations, and the base features of the Flying Car have been incorporated into a variety of different luxury sedans and sports cars over the years, including the Aston Martin V12 Vanquish, Porche 904, and Chevrolet Corvette. The current issue Flying Car is the Mark V, and is typically in the form of an Acura TL, though the car model varies based on the needs of individual S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Overview The current issue Flying Car is based on the Acura TL mid-size luxury sedan, though it has been extremely heavily modified, and resembles the TL in body alone. Seating The Flying Car seats a driver plus four passengers, and all seats are equipped with ejection capability, activated either by the individual occupant or the driver. Travel Modes The Flying Car has three travel modes, for traveling on land, water, and air. Ground Mode The Flying Car is 4-wheel drive when operating in ground-mode, and has a top land speed of 210 mph, though it tops out at just over 100 mph when moving overland. Flight Mode The mode which gives the Flying Car its name is likely its most impressive. It flies at speeds comparable with jet airplanes, with a top speed of 550 mph, and has a flight ceiling of 50,000 feet. Amphibious Mode When the Flying Car enters the water, it automatically converts to amphibious mode. It immediately seals all windows and pumps out any water that might have gotten past the seals. It travels at a top speed of 30 knots on top of or beneath the waves, and can dive to a depth of 1,500 feet. Its life support system provides breathable atmosphere as long as the car has power. Countermeasures The Flying Car is equipped with a sophisticated countermeasure suite, including an electronic emissions sensor, radar jammer, and defensive jammer. Sensors The Flying Car is equipped with a meta-scanner suite, which can function as high-res radar or infrared scanner, and can additionally be set to detect life forms, metals, chemicals, or radiation sources. Remote Control The Flying Car includes an advanced remote control system, allowing it to be summoned to the user or be operated completely by remote. With the proper authorization codes, the remote control can lock out the in-car controls as a way to prevent theft or misuse of the Flying Car. d20 Mecha Statistics Mecha Type: Vehicle Mecha Size: Huge Hit Points: 50 Crew: 1 operator, 4 passengers Cargo: 400 lbs Armor: 10 Defense: 8 Air Speed: 550 mph, 50,000 ft ceiling Land Speed: 210 mph Water Speed: 35 mph, 1,500 ft depth Manoeuver: +0 Initiative: +0 Special Abilities: '''Accessories (burglar alarm, camera, cell phone, emergency lights and siren, loudspeaker, luxurious décor, personal computer, revolving license plate, stereo system, tow cable), Communications (Long Range Radio; Scanner; Secure 3) Countermeasures (EES), Ejection Seat (5), ECM (Radar Jammer; +5 DC, Defensive Jammer +5 Defense), Environmental Systems (Life Support), Headlights/Searchlight, Navigation Aids (GPS), Remote Control (Advanced), Sensors (Meta-Scanner; 5-mile range; Global), Stabilization Gear '''Defects: Noisy, Road Vehicle, Volatile Dual 7.62mm Machine Guns Damage: '''3d10 '''Critical: '''20 '''Type: '''Ballistic '''Increment: '''150 ft. '''Rate of Fire: Automatic 'Magazine: '''1,000 '''Size: '''Large '''Notes: '''Automatic, Concealed, Extra Ammo x3, Fixed Arc of Fire '''Anti-Burglar Flamethrower ' 'Damage: '''3d6 '''Critical: -' 'Type: '''Fire '''Increment: '''45 ft '''Rate of Fire: '''Single '''Magazine: '''30 '''Size: '''Large '''Notes: '''Burning, Concealed, Cone, Short Range ' ''' Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Equipment Category:Vehicles